Cold Heart
by YAJJ
Summary: Two Ice-type pokemon chatter among themselves about how humans are toward them, and find common ground despite their differences. Grouped together with my Fic, "Misty" 2 of 17


**_Cold Heart_**

**Attempt two**

Characters: Glaceon and Glalie

Summary: Two Ice-type pokemon chatter among themselves about how humans are toward them, and find common ground despite their differences.

A/N: I'd like to say "special thanks", but this isn't so much a thank you, as it is an atonement for this apparently poorly-written story. This isn't supposed to be "well-written" as in "perfect", it's not supposed to delve into the characters' back stories, you're not supposed to develop an emotional attachment to anyone in this story. I don't see how the dialogue is illogical in any way, shape, or form, and there are not supposed to be any villians in this. Only two trainers who have heard something from other trainers about ice-types and didn't like what they heard.

And that was all the reasoning that there was, and as a result wouldn't need a better reasoning.

So, "special thanks" to Asider, for making me feel like crap about this story and it's companions which will be coming. If you're going to review about how bad this story was, add in something that would help me make it better, rather than just being a jerk.

And to anyone else who thinks this story has any of those issues, please remember that this, along with Misty, is a less-than-1000 word oneshot that is just exploring how well I can do with pokemon of a single type that I wouldn't normally use. Apparently I can't do this well, but that's not going to stop me from keeping this up. And it's companions will stay up as well. **So, if you have issues with this story, you can tell me, but please tell me how to fix it. I will not fix it if I find that you are being rude about it, because to me that says that you scanned through this story looking for something to say badly about it. I want to be a good author just like most of you, but that won't happen if I'm only told what the problems are, not how to fix them.**

So any flamers can go ahead and flame all you like, but somewhere else please. For instance, go flame to yourself. Please.

And anyone who liked this story, thank you! :) And I'm sorry if my little speech brought you down. I just found the need to remind everyone that I'm not perfect, and will never be perfect, but I would not mind some help getting to the point where I'm at least "good enough".

...Yes, that was all inspired by one review. Yes, I now believe that this story is hardly halfway decent. And if you truly want me to rewrite it, perhaps I will.

EVERYONE WHO READ THAT... thanks for "listening" to my little rant. And if you read that, surely you can make it through my little 605 word oneshot.

* * *

><p><em>"Eevee, Bite!"<em>

_Eevee bit deep into the Snover, hearing it yelp, and finally collapse. He sighed in satisfaction, shoving it back against the icy rock in this winter wonderland. Suddenly, the rock started glowing. His trainer's friend started muttering to him. Eevee himself could feel his body changing. Power locked within him was released. He cried out, and with a bright flash of light, his new form was revealed. _

"_Wow! What a pretty pokemon!"_

"_Pretty?"_

_Even Eevee—now a Glaceon—snorted. He was not __**pretty**__… he was handsome, if anything._

"_That's an ice-type." Stated one of his trainer's friends. _

"_So?"_

"_Haven't you heard anything about ice-types? They only think of themselves. Take Regice! It thinks about no one but itself. It's their hearts. They're cold as ice. Cold-hearted is what they are." Explained his trainer's friend._

_Glaceon's eyes narrowed at the person in confusion. _

"_Regice is a legendary! Of course it only cares about itself, it's got no one else to care for!" exclaimed his trainer._

"_Nuh-uh! You know my friend, Gray? The one that only trains ice-types. He hates doing it, but someone has to. He says that if you have an ice-type, be prepared for a lonely life. They're not gonna talk. They don't like you."_

That night, his trainer released him from his pokeball and left him, not caring what happened.

Glaceon tucked his long tail around him as he curled up in his den, picking at the small piece of prey that he managed to find. It'd been two long months since that day, and he didn't want to bother remembering it. He tugged at a tough bit, sighed, and pushed it away.

But maybe that boy was right.

Maybe ice-types were cold-hearted.

_"Look out! Out of the way!"_

Glaceon yelped and jumped further back into his den as a round ball of ice blasted its way in. It started shaking heavily, flakes of snow flaking off with each shake. It looked around, and its eyes widened when it spotted Glaceon.

_"Ah! There's someone in here!"_ it exclaimed in surprise.

Glaceon simply raised his eyebrows and tucked his paws beneath him. _"Yes there is. And you can stay here if you want,"_ he offered to the Glalie.

The ball opened its mouth in reply, shut it, and nodded. _"Thank you."_ It tucked away from the entrance of the den.

Glaceon observed the Face Pokemon curiously, opened his jaws, and breathed, _"what were you escaping from?"_

Glalie blinked its huge blue eyes and turned to him. _"Escaping from? What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, you certainly didn't look like you were playing. What were you running away from?"_

_"…"_ the Glalie sighed. _"Um… my trainer just chased me off with her Ninetales. I just evolved from a Snorunt. I guess it's because now I really do look like an ice-type."_ It turned away from him.

Glaceon's eyes softened and he stood to give the pokemon more room. _"You can stay here as long as you like. My trainer, two months ago, let me go here because I'd just evolved. I couldn't believe that it'd actually happened! I was heart-broken."_ He informed it.

Glalie glanced at him, smiled, and then let it grow to a grin. "_Then thank you. Humans are cruel, aren't they?"_

Glaceon nodded. _"They just drop you off when they think something new about you. They're the worst. I'm gonna stay a wild pokemon forever!"_

_"Me too!"_ Glalie declared.

Glaceon grinned at it. He sat back down, tucking his tail around him. He looked at the Face Pokemon. _"Glalie, my friend. This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_

* * *

><p>And, you know, you can make up how their beautiful friendship went if you want.<p>

Okay, so it wasn't so soon. :p Hush you all.

Swallow is probably next, except I'm stuck writing it. I'll try though!

And to anyone planning on flaming, please scroll up to the top and read my author's note.

Also, I don't own Pokemon.

Please review! XD

~YAJJ


End file.
